You
by corkilue
Summary: I thank you so much-for breathing new life into me, for taking care of me, And especially for loving me for who I really am...


You 

By Corkilue

Standard disclaimers apply.

I hope that someone...even just one...would like this...^_^x

R&R minna!

*~*~*~*

.... It has been two years since I left my journey.

                                                                                Thanks to you.

                I have never been this peaceful before; you're the only one who gave me this chance to be happy once more.

                                                                I am grateful for this wonderful moment.

With you in my life, I began to see my old self again.

                                                                With you beside me, time stood on a standstill.

Love has once again come knocking on the door, but this time I will no longer close the gates of my heart

                                                                                For the one I truly love.

I'll willingly open it for you, for you have given me a brand new start.

Although I never said to you my feelings deep within,

                                                                Although I rarely show you how much I care,

Please bear in mind that inside, it's really there.

                                I never meant to hide it, especially from you, but I can't tell you...I just couldn't.

I fear that one day, when it is revealed that I have feelings for you, they might use you,

                                                                And I don't want to make the same mistake twice.

I know I've been in love before, and I know you're not the first one.

But the love I feel for you is much more different; 

                                                                It is an indescribable feeling held within me.

                                It is strong and powerful,

                                                                And beyond words I could ever describe.

The feelings...it is the feeling of safety I have with you.

                                                                Whenever you're near, I feel secure.

                                                It is not like; it's not even lust.

                                                                It bears more than infatuation but passion.

                                                It is not obsession, nor fascination.

    It is a sense of being; MY sense of being. I cannot fully understand it; words are not enough to describe the feelings you gave me.

I always regret the time when I fully became an assassin, a killer, and a murderer.

But then, I always remember that things that happen all have reasons behind them.

I fully realize that my destiny as a killer wasn't really as bad as it may seem, for if I never became 

The assassin, I never would have met Tomoe, never have been a wanderer, and I never would have…

Met you....

With these thoughts on my mind, I see the full realization was right before my eyes. Although it was 

A long hard journey, I succeeded, and here I am, peaceful once more, in a dojo with you.

I am happy with my life, and I am ready to fight once more, not for the smell of blood, but to 

                                                                Defend those people whom I love.

It may be obscure, but I know it and I've already decided.

I will use my power not as the legendary assassin, but as the ordinary man who fights for the ones he love.

But without your love, care and support, I never might have hid my fears, or conquered all my regrets.

Without you, I am not strong enough to withstand the pains of the present.

                                                                You are my source of power.

                                                You are my everything, for with you, I am whole again.

                                                        You gave me a whole new world to live in.

                                                      You gave me a different perspective in things.

                                                You gave me a new beginning I thought I would never have.

With all these things, I thank you so much-for breathing new life into me, for taking care of me, 

And especially for loving me for who I really am.

                                                                                                                ...This I thank you...

~owari


End file.
